Problem: $ D = \left[\begin{array}{rr}4 & 4 \\ 3 & 1 \\ 2 & 3\end{array}\right]$ $ C = \left[\begin{array}{rr}5 & 5 \\ 3 & 4\end{array}\right]$ What is $ D C$ ?
Solution: Because $ D$ has dimensions $(3\times2)$ and $ C$ has dimensions $(2\times2)$ , the answer matrix will have dimensions $(3\times2)$ $ D C = \left[\begin{array}{rr}{4} & {4} \\ {3} & {1} \\ \color{gray}{2} & \color{gray}{3}\end{array}\right] \left[\begin{array}{rr}{5} & \color{#DF0030}{5} \\ {3} & \color{#DF0030}{4}\end{array}\right] = \left[\begin{array}{rr}? & ? \\ ? & ? \\ ? & ?\end{array}\right] $ To find the element at any row $i$ , column $j$ of the answer matrix, multiply the elements in row $i$ of the first matrix, $ D$ , with the corresponding elements in column $j$ of the second matrix, $ C$ , and add the products together. So, to find the element at row 1, column 1 of the answer matrix, multiply the first element in ${\text{row }1}$ of $ D$ with the first element in ${\text{column }1}$ of $ C$ , then multiply the second element in ${\text{row }1}$ of $ D$ with the second element in ${\text{column }1}$ of $ C$ , and so on. Add the products together. $ \left[\begin{array}{rr}{4}\cdot{5}+{4}\cdot{3} & ? \\ ? & ? \\ ? & ?\end{array}\right] $ Likewise, to find the element at row 2, column 1 of the answer matrix, multiply the elements in ${\text{row }2}$ of $ D$ with the corresponding elements in ${\text{column }1}$ of $ C$ and add the products together. $ \left[\begin{array}{rr}{4}\cdot{5}+{4}\cdot{3} & ? \\ {3}\cdot{5}+{1}\cdot{3} & ? \\ ? & ?\end{array}\right] $ Likewise, to find the element at row 1, column 2 of the answer matrix, multiply the elements in ${\text{row }1}$ of $ D$ with the corresponding elements in $\color{#DF0030}{\text{column }2}$ of $ C$ and add the products together. $ \left[\begin{array}{rr}{4}\cdot{5}+{4}\cdot{3} & {4}\cdot\color{#DF0030}{5}+{4}\cdot\color{#DF0030}{4} \\ {3}\cdot{5}+{1}\cdot{3} & ? \\ ? & ?\end{array}\right] $ Fill out the rest: $ \left[\begin{array}{rr}{4}\cdot{5}+{4}\cdot{3} & {4}\cdot\color{#DF0030}{5}+{4}\cdot\color{#DF0030}{4} \\ {3}\cdot{5}+{1}\cdot{3} & {3}\cdot\color{#DF0030}{5}+{1}\cdot\color{#DF0030}{4} \\ \color{gray}{2}\cdot{5}+\color{gray}{3}\cdot{3} & \color{gray}{2}\cdot\color{#DF0030}{5}+\color{gray}{3}\cdot\color{#DF0030}{4}\end{array}\right] $ After simplifying, we end up with: $ \left[\begin{array}{rr}32 & 36 \\ 18 & 19 \\ 19 & 22\end{array}\right] $